Happy Birth Day! Itachi!
by FrenzyVammi
Summary: Itachi walked home today is his birthday. He recalled a memory of his sixth birthday surprise by Shisui little Sasuke and others.


This is my first one-shot and is dedicated to my most favorite character ever! And today is his special day. It's 9th JUNE! I do not own Naruto. I'd like to say I'm no good in grammar so if you detect any of my mistakes please tell me. **Every complain and compliment is certainly welcome.;D I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think! xD**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely evening in June, everyone seems to enjoy their day-off. It is true that Jonin never rest, especially a young ANBU captain, Itachi, the prodigy of Uchiha. He always came back home very late and seemed to be distanced from his family, including his beloved little otouto. Sometimes Sasuke has to stay up till midnight just to see his darling aniki. But when his aniki came, he had already been exhausted like he was going to collapse anytime. Sasuke could do nothing but to let his aniki had his peaceful sleep.<p>

Itachi walked along the Uchiha district where was once full with noisy children running around. He recalled a memory of his five years old. He used to play hide and seek with Shisui. **_That Baka…_**

***Flash back***

"Itachi!" yelled a browned-haired boy with an ominous look in his face. "What is it now" replied irritated Itachi. He knows Shisui is planing to do something crazy, but the boy seemed too tired to refuse. Finally he let himself into Shisui stupid game of hide-and-seek, the game which he will remember for the entire of his life.

"Itachi! you seek." Shisui suddenly ran away with others. Itachi saw a small smirk on Shisui face before he turned to other direction and began to count one to ten. As for academy's students ten seconds are more than enough to hide in their secret places. Itachi let out a sigh as he finished counting ten. He didn't want to play anything he was bored and tired from training. But he knew he couldn't refuse Shisui. That baka would make his life a living hell, though it had already been.

The young Uchiha prodigy began to search for Shisui and others. He had been walking around Uchiha district an hour already. Had Shisui played a prank on him? He wondered what will happen if he just give up searching and go back home, dealing with his little noisy otouto would be better. Sasuke could be better than Shisui sometimes, even though he was very annoying.

As he caught a sight of a black shadow, he quickly grabbed his kunai but soon his hands were caught easily by a man with a huge brown cloak covered his entire body. Itachi didn't have enough time to look at the man's face before the blindfold was put on. He tried not to be panic as he was trying to sense the direction and locate himself. Itachi soon lost his concentration when the man threw him on the floor and yelled in a hard voice. "Boss… he's here."

"Very well…Let's see another Uchiha fledgling…" Itachi's blindfold was taken off swiftly. He had a blur vision of a man with a cloak, again. What did he mean? Another Uchiha? So who was the previous Uchiha? Fledgling..No…not Sasuke for god sake please!

"What do want from me !" It was rather a statement than a question. By looking at the surroundings he saw a helpless black-haired boy who was wearing a black high collar shirt with Uchiha clan symbol in a grasp of another cloaked man. This place looks like his house but more like a yakuza house with hundreds of katanas hanged on the wall. "Let that boy go!"

"The Power….Of the Sharingan…you have no idea boy" A man who seemed to be the leader held Itachi's chin up. Itachi had no idea who the man was. He would not be anyone but an Uchiha himself. His sound was like an old man…Could he be?...no absolutely not.

"Who exactly are you" Itachi tried break free but the man would not let him go. Resistance would be futile… he could only rely on negotiation now.

The man who was the leader ignored countless questions shooted by Itachi. He was worried "Bring the boy here" Ordered the leader. Soon another cloaked man pulled Sasuke to the front.

"Nii-san…" The boy was trembling like he was going cry.

"Wait! What are you going to do!" Yelled impatient Itachi. He had lost his emotion control as he found himself being a helpless older brother.

"I'm going to pluck his eye out…That's all. Since he was your little brother I'll kindly end his life in front of you. Deal?" The leader grabbed Sasuke by collar and began trying to pluck his left eye out. Sasuke cried…

"Enough!Let him go!" Itachi yelled again, he can't stand this anymore. If anything happened to Sasuke, he would never forgive himself. The leader stopped and turned his attention to Itachi who was trying to protect his brother even in the worst situation.

"Why would I?"

"Take mine…"

"Ah…What a good brother he is…Well?" The leader let Sasuke go.

"Sasuke! Run!" Itachi attempted to break free again but failed. Yes Sasuke run for your life... Soon Sasuke disappeared.

"Let's back to our business, shall we?"

"You have my word" Itachi closed his eyes, waiting for his eyes to be plucked out. He hated being helpless but what could he do? Five years old kid against four shinobi adult? Well today he is six but are you kidding? Itachi considered himself to be matured at his age but what about his body? He felt his eyes being covered…

…..

…..The leader let go of Itachi, and untied his hands.

"Nii-san.." Itachi widened his eyes and blinked in confusion as he heard a familiar voice, Sasuke was holding a cake in front of him and grinned gleefully.

"What is this?" Itachi narrowed his eyes and scowled. Sasuke immediately backed off with his cake. His nii-san was so scary. He was pissed, and Sasuke knew that. The silence began to cover the atmosphere. Shisui was the one who broke it.

"Well Itachi Happy birth day! Wish you happiness.." Shisui took his cloak and mask off revealing his face. He smirked.

"Damn you Shisui…you will regret this." Itachi murmured. He turned his attention to the other cloaked man.

"Gomen na sai Itachi-san" The man revealed his identity…

"Hatake…" Itachi shot a death glare at the grey haired shinobi who was rubbing his head. Itachi could see the man was smiling under his mask.

"Happy birth day to you! Happy birth day too you!.." Sasuke began to sing with joyous and followed the others.

"Happy BIRTH day happy birth dayyyyy HAPPY BIRTHH DAY TOOO YOUUUU"

….

…silence

Shisui was the one who broke it again.

"What about lighting birthday candles Itachi?" He handed six colorful candles to Itachi.

"Am I supposed to do this?" Itachi reluctantly received his candles.

"Pleaseee Nii-sann!" Itachi couldn't help but to do it whenever his little brother tried to threatened him with his annoying cry. Sasuke placed his nii-san's birthday cake on the table, and Itachi began to set six candles on different corners of his simple chocolate-flavored birthday cake with a creamy text "HBD Itachi" on the middle.

"Done"

"Well then everyone, gather here." Shisui loud voice echoed all over the room.

" Who is that man anyway, Shisui?" Sasuke pointed at the cloaked man who had catched him to trick Itachi.

"He's my Kage bun…" However Shisui hadn't got time to finish his sentence. Itachi had already slashed his Kage bunshin into half with one of the hundreds katana on the wall. Itachi didn't forget to shot a death glare at Shisui Kakashi and Sasuke who was now at the table waiting for him to light the candles.

Nii-san was so scary; Sasuke and Shisui forced a smile.

Itachi came closer and began to light each candle slowly. The last one was left…Shisui raised his eyebrows as he was curious why the young prodigy stop lighting.

"Don't wanna be six huh? Itachi?" Kakashi padded Itachi on the back. Itachi then disappeared.

"Kage Bunshin!" Shisui gasped with surprise. He didn't see Itachi perform any hand sign. Even if he did, he would have noticed. He was older than Itachi after all.

"Took you long enough to figure that out? Hn." Suddenly he heard Itachi cold voice from the back, He turned to see the origin of that voice. He saw Itachi was performing familiar hand signs of Uchiha clan's well-known jutsu. It was too late!

**_"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu"_**

A huge fire ball conquered half of the room with Shisui and Kakashi in it. It took almost two minutes before the smoke completely disappeared. Shisui and Kakashi stood at the same place, their face and clothes were burnt into black. So did the cake. Too bad…

Sasuke couldn't stop laughing as he saw Shisui rubbed his face and scowled "Sasuke..you..traitor." Shisui voice was angry.

"Ah.." Sasuke hid behind Itachi who was surpressing his laugh.

"Sasuke...Let's head back. Otou-san and Okaa-san would be worried for now." Itachi turned back.

"Hai! Nii-san" Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand.

"Oi! Itachi now we are even!" Shisui shouted.

"No… There will be more" Itachi didn't turn to see his cousin face, but he could tell that Shisui was disappointed. Soon the Uchiha brothers disappeared. Shisui could see Itachi squeezed Sasuke hand.

"Guess that would do my revenge…"Shisui smirked.

"I didn't even know he could do something like this, but what should we expected from an unsociable little brat who was older than he looks?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Next time I should be more careful" He murmured then he pulled his favorite pervert-orange book out to read.

"I think I should get Itachi one of these awesome books, someday he'll need it."

"Are YOU going to get yourself killed! And besides his mother wouldn't be pleased…"

"Just kidding!"

"By the way, Thank you for your help Kakashi-senpai. Everything went well."

"No problem just let me know when you're about to... Well…Shouldn't your parent be at home already?"

"Oh! Damn! My room is burnt! Okaa-san is going be mad at me!" Shisui quickly grabbed a broom and began to clean his room. Kakashi ignored him.

"Err… Kakashi-senpai would you mind carrying these presents to Itachi home? Especially that pink bunny over there, it's from Sasuke"

***Flash back ends***

The young prodigy entered his house. It was weirder than usual, his house used to be noisy with Sasuke running out screaming and hugging him. He proceeded to the Kitchen but found no one.

"Okaa-san? Sasuke?" He began to search his house, it was empty.

"You've fooled me once, but you'll never fool me twice… show yourself" Itachi smirked.

…

"Hiyaa! Happy Birthday Nii-san!" That was Sasuke.

"Hehe… You are tougher than I expected" This was Shisui, rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't underestimate Nii-san, He is better than you."

"Shut up Sasuke!" Shisui scowled.

"Hatake…" Itachi added.

"Oops you got me" Kakashi jumped off.

"That's it?...No Okaa-san Otou-san" Itachi frowned.

"Happy birth day Itachi-chan!" That's Mikoto, and then Fukaku appeared from nowhere.

"Otou-san Okaa-san I didn't expect you to be caught that easily." Sasuke smiled. Fugaku crossed his arms and said nothing. Mikoto gave a big warm hug to Sasuke.

"But you are the one who ran to Itachi and ruined our plan!" Shisui was angry that his plan was ruined. "I shouldn't believe you in the first place." He murmured.

"But you did!"

"Shut up Sasu…" Itachi cleared his throat, loud… Shisui didn't finish his sentence.

"So… That's it" The birthday owner gave a small sigh in relief that there was no one left.

….

…..

Suddenly a spiral-wave appeared in the middle of the crowd. Then a man with an orange mask appeared. Mikoto grabbed Sasuke away. Itachi Fugaku Kakashi and Shisui activated their Sharingan. This was out of plan.

**"Hello Uchihas, It's been a while… Can you remember me?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what should I improve! This is my first story ever! I'm very excited to read your reviews, plz. ^_\^**

**HBD Itachi-san ;D**


End file.
